Daftar Hadir?
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —Bagaimana kalau kakak BEM selaku pengawas ujian masuk universitas tiba-tiba ngajak makan siang bersama?/"Yang bernama Sakura Haruno, bisa temani kakak untuk makan siang?"/ "H-hah! / [Kakak tingkat BEM & Calon adik tingkat]


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Daftar Hadir? © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoying Reading and Giving Review**_

 _ **I don't any profit from this story**_

 _ **0*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*0**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ujian masuk universitas Kyoto sekarang dimulai. Para peserta ujian masuk duduk di bangku masing-masing. Ada yang berwajah tegang dan ada yang berwajah tenang dan santai. Baru tahun ini universitas Kyoto mengadakan ujian masuk bersama karena semakin banyaknya peminat, maka pihak universitas mencari akal untuk mendapatkan calon mahasiswa yang benar-benar niat kuliah bukan hanya sekedar masuk saja.

Ujian kali ini tidak terbilang sulit, karena ada tiga kali tes. Yakni dari tes universitas, tes per fakultas sampai tes per prodi. Untuk memaksimalkan pelaksanaan ujian ini, pihak universitas meminta bantuan pada mahasiswa-mahasiswa BEM untuk mengawasi para calon adik-adik juniornya.

Salah satunya putra bungsu dari Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha yakni Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang wakil ketua BEM universitas Kyoto kebagian untuk mengawasi ruangan kedua puluh tiga. Sesuai dengan tanggal lahirnya, ia sungguh beruntung mendapatkan kepercayaan untuk mengawasi calon-calon juniornya.

Dia seorang mahasiswa semester lima jurusan teknik sipil. Walau ia terkenal jenius diantara para teman-temannya, namun mendapatkan jurusan ini adalah hasil sendiri bukan dari bantuan dari orangtuanya. Bahkan walau ia sibuk dalam organisasi namun IPKnya tidak dibawah 3,5.

Oke, balik pada cerita. Sasuke ditemani oleh rekan BEM-nya yakni Neji. Mereka berdua kemudian membagikan soal-soal tes yang akan dikerjakan oleh peserta ujian. Dengan teliti, mereka memberikan masing-masing soal dan lembar jawaban yang telah disediakan.

"Baik, untuk para peserta ujian. Diharapkan teliti mengerjakannya dan selamat bekerja!"

Ketika pesan Neji dikeluarkan, maka suasana hening meliputi ruangan itu. Sasuke memilih duduk untuk memeriksa daftar hadir sedangkan Neji berkeliling ke seluruh area ruangan ujian untuk memastikan tidak ada yang curang.

Mata kelam milik Sasuke memandang salah satu peserta yang sangat tenang mengerjakan soal-soal ujian masuk. Tanpa ia sadari ia mencocokkan nama itu dan sosok yang diperhatikannya.

Kemudian Sasuke berkeliling untuk meminta tanda tangan kepada seluruh peserta ujian, sampai pada giliran peserta yang diperhatikan sejak tadi.

"Tanda tangan disini."

Peserta yang memiliki rambut musim semi ini menuruti untuk menandatangani daftar hadir. "Ini kak, sudah," ujarnya singkat.

"Tolong tulis nomor ponsel kamu, karena panitia ujian lupa menulisnya di daftar peserta," tutur Sasuke.

Perempuan itu sedikit bingung, namun untuk kepentingan universitas—dia menulis nomor ponselnya disana. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil kertas itu dan kembali di kursinya, lalu kembali memeriksa daftar hadirnya kembali.

Tapi, kenapa nama Sakura Haruno diminta tanda tangan paling akhir?

Sasuke pun hanya menyeringai tipis yang kemudian menulis sesuatu di ponsel canggihnya.

.

.

.

.

Waktu tidak terasa sudah habis, maka soal dan lembar jawaban dikumpulkan dan diberi waktu istirahat lima belas menit. Tanpa pesan atau perkataan dua kakak dari organisasi BEM keluar dan hanya memberikan senyuman tipis lalu pergi.

Sakura Haruno—salah satu peserta ujian itu tiba-tiba didekati oleh sahabatnya, Ino dan Karin. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, ia duduk di depan kursi milik Sakura.

"H-hei, ada apa kalian?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu tahu mereka siapa? Mereka anggota BEM, Sakura! Apalagi yang meminta tanda tangan tadi itu—wakil ketua BEM universitas! Mana tampan juga jenius lagi! Kita beruntung diawasi oleh mereka…" ujar Ino bersemangat.

Karin tidak mau kalah dengan kecerewetan Ino. "Salah satu dari mereka adalah incaranku nanti!" serunya.

Ino menyelidik. "Kamu terus memperhatikan kakak yang berambut cokelat itu kan?" tanyanya.

"Hei, itu incaranku! Jangan diambil!"

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. "Sudah. Sudah. Yang penting kita berdoa agar masuk ke universitas ini dan … kalian mendapatkan incaran kalian masing-masing!"

"Aaaah! Kau sungguh cerdas, Sakura manisku!"

 _Drrrt … Drrrt.._

Getaran ponsel Sakura membuat kegiatan mereka teralihkan. Kemudian mendapati pesan dengan nomor yang tidak dikenal, namun melihat nama setelah pesan itu. Perempuan musim semi ini terkejut.

 _Nanti kakak datang ke ruanganmu untuk makan siang._

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

Apalagi ditambah—

"Yang bernama Sakura Haruno, bisa temani kakak untuk makan siang?"

Sontak seisi ruangan itu kaget ketika mendapati wakil ketua BEM universitas—Sasuke Uchiha memanggil Sakura Haruno untuk makan siang bersama.

"H-hah?!"

.

.

.

.

 **Owari?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

"Hei, Kak Sasori. Nama adikmu itu Sakura kan?"

Pemuda bermata hazel sedikit terkejut dengan adik tingkatnya satu ini. Tumben-tumbennya nanya nama adiknya. Ada apa gerangan dengan adik bungsu dari Itachi Uchiha ini? Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan tingkah pemuda es satu ini. Ataukah dia mengincar adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" ujar Sasori dengan terus fokus membaca buku kuliahnya itu.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil. "Besok adikmu ujian masuk di universitas ini, bukan?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasori menghela napas bersamaan menutup bukunya kemudian menatap adik tingkatnya itu. "Kenapa kau cerewet sekali huh? Ada apa kau? Kau aneh!" serunya.

"Aku tidak aneh!"

"Lalu kenapa nanya adikku huh? Mengincarnya ya? Maaf saja, saya tidak merestuimu jadi calon adik iparku," ujar Sasori.

Namun, prinsip Sasuke tidak menyerah hanya karena Sasori tidak mengizinkan. "Mau restumu atau tidak. Aku akan mendekati adikmu dan menjadikan dia pacarku," ucapnya mutlak.

"H-hei, aku tidak merestuimu, _baka Sasuke!"_

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kemudian memeriksa nama adik dari Sasori di daftar peserta dan mendapati di ruangan—

"Pak, saya minta ganti untuk mengawas ruangan dua puluh tiga dan ruangan dua puluh delapan untuk Sasori Haruno!"

.

.

.

.

.

Maka dari itu, kenapa Sasuke mengawas ruangan itu dan … hanya Sakura yang terakhir diminta tanda tangan dan ditambah nomor ponselnya. Itu hanya akal modus Sasuke Uchiha untuk mendekati adik dari Sasori— _sistercomplex. Fufufu…_ licik bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Owari**

* * *

 _ **Wulanz Aihara Notes**_

 _Ide lagi lancar niiih! Mumpung, padahal niatnya mau remake karyaku berjudul Short Ficlet SasuSaku Family. Tapi yaah tertunda jadinya :P_

 _Semoga menghibur dan selamat menikmati!_

 _Padang, 29 Januari 2016_

 _Wulanz Aihara_


End file.
